Shower Play
by angelovelies
Summary: Our favourite black cat had a visitor during his 'shower'. Sorry! Suck at summaries. Lemon fic.


Second fanfic. Suck at it though I'd like to just give it a try. Warning: weak story plot, grammar mistakes, wasn't rushed but I typed this in one go. I don't mind criticism and flames or shall I say I actually welcome it very much if it helps me improve but I don't care if it's a 'loved it!' or 'hate it.' Just click the review button if you don't mind. (: Oh and it's rated M so I think it's obvious that it's a lemon fic.

* * *

_Left. Right. Clear._ Our favourite fire caster was busy on the look out if anybody was in sight, he woke up in a situation that was getting a hell lot annoying – bed covered with his liquids god knows where they came from and a **hard on.**

Usually he wouldn't mind , he'd just strip and go jerk off in his special star bathroom but today was different. From about two days ago he had to use the three-stars dorm bathroom until his was fixed.

This wouldn't have happened if Ruka and Hotaru wouldn't have been busy with their usual cat mouse chase routine. One of her inventions just had to trigger exploding the entire bathroom. My bathroom at that. That purple eyed bitch is obsessed with Ruka I tell you.

Since the hall was cleared, I immediately dashed off to the bathroom. I quickly ran under the showers and made it hot, it'd be more pleasurable that way.

Aaaaah sweet! No one's around, eugh. Now let's just get this over with_._

Grabbing his cock with his muscular grip and he started pumping it up and down, slowly, painfully slowly. Even he was annoyed with himself but god damn he liked being teased, turned him on even more.

Our naughty little kitty started pumping harder and faster. All the while thinking of Mikan, Aah_, Oh! Fuck Mikan! You're so good. _Her cute full lips surrounding his member, her eyes, her horny face, everything about her fucking turned him on, with one last throbbing pump he came screaming her name. _Damn that was good. _Ripples of the orgasm finally subsiding, he still couldn't stop panting.

"Um , Is anyone there ? Natsume ? Are you okay ?"

Shit. Oh great. She fucking heard me. I ran trying to get to my towel but **oh****..**

Mikan's pov.

"Aaarghh Mikaan ! Ah ah aah." Huh? who? Sounded like .. . "Um , Is anyone there ? Natsume ? Are you okay ?" No answer, omg is he okay? I ran inside the cubicle and eeeeeek! Omg! "I'm so sorry!"

A/N: Nice timing Mikan, you ran in just before he got to his towel. Sweet. Heheh.

Eeek! What the hell is he doing?! I quickly turned around looking away from his naked state. I'm so sorry, I thought there was something wrong.

Natsume's POV.

Damn. Fuck. And my hand was still holding my cock some more. How the hell am i going to get out of this mess ?! Sigh. There she was, the girl i was jerking off to, my little kitty, my favourite kitty, my beautiful kitty, my sexy little kitty, My fucking little – **Oh shut up! Not now, not now!** Natsume struggling fighting his own perverted mind. Too late, he snapped.

A/N : Kinky aint he? HAHA. He has a naughty cat woman fantasy ~

I went to her blabbering self and immediately covered her lips with mine. She was reluctant at first, boy was she slow. "Wha ? What're you doing?" Well, she was never really the brightest bulb in the socket. I stuck my tongue inside her mouth and started licking every corner every inch tasting her wonderful wet cavern, she tasted of strawberries, she must've had some for breakfast.

She started moaning, damn was she hot. She's mine now. I smirked at her looking at her flushed horny face and Aah! Aah! She grabbed my cock. Shit. I forgot i was the one with the inappropriate 12 inch soldier pointing like a douche bag. And what's this.

Mikan went down and stuck his penis in her mouth, pulling and squeezing his balls.

"Damn, aah! Mikan. Baby you're fucking good." Shit. Didn't see this coming and i aint complaining. She didn't just suck it, whoah was that an understatement, seems like my little kitten was a tigress. Her head bobbed as she licked me, my balls were fucking rodeo dancing in her right hand and her other hand was swirling and working its magic on the head of my cock. Fortunately or unfortunately, she stopped, whichever way it was, being a fucking tease does turn me on.

I stripped her bare and eye fucked on her naked glory, damn she was hot, can't complain, C-cups are fine with me. Before both of us knew what was going on, our mouths were back on each other again with occasional breaks for air and hickeys while the other moans. Her eyes were shut tight, her face flushed and her moans were loud, i don't think she's even aware of what she's doing now. Haha ! Damn I'm good. "Baby doll, I'll blow your mind away. We're just getting started." She just moaned some more, or she did try to say a few words but whatever I guess.

I pulled her into the showers, turned it down so it was kinda like a drizzle. Lifted her and flipped her upside-down, her wet pussy facing me. To all of you who are confused, we were like in a 69 position except we were vertically doing it. She squeaked at this with a smile on her face, that was long gone when I started eating her, she screamed like a banshee on fire, good thing i turned the water down, she could've drown. One last dip inside her vagina and Bam ! She came pouring.

She was on her feet again, still panting. "Natsume! That was amazing!" She said swelling my ego up. Well we aint finished yet. My .. .uhh.. my pointing friend have yet to appear in this little shower play. I lifted her up on the sink counter and hammered into her hard and fast and may I add, not trying to burst my own bubble here but I think I did that a long time ago BUT yeah, hammered into her **big**. She screamed my name from the first thrust and I knew she wasn't a virgin, she used to be Ruka's girl before he realized he had feeling's for Hotaru, hurt a bit but I'll make her compensate for those days now. "Aaah! Baby your so tight. So hot and slippery." She feels so good. I started thrusting harder, deeper and faster, and faster, and faster, and a bit rougher. I like it rough FYI to those who are immune to the obvious.

She fucking bloody screamed the most passionate scream I couldn't control myself. I went rougher and lucky me she liked it this way as well. I fucking slapped her ass while I continued pounding her insides with my dick. I didn't want to come yet, not yet, a little bit longer, well, she came more than five times by now. Heck who's counting I just didn't want this to end.

She flipped herself with my dick still in her so she was facing me and Oh dear god the tight ring swirling on my cock felt too damn good. Shit. With a couple of last pumps we came together. "Aaaaah! Mikan ! Ooo Fuuckk!"

We were panting hard, I knew from the hentai mangas I've read they did say those stuffs about mind blowing shit, fireworks and all but never have I believed it til now.

"Holy shit. Natsume." Mikan said sitting up on the counter, "that was amazing."

"You didn't think I was finished did you ?" I smirked. "Get your clothes on. I have a little surprise for you in my room." Putting on my towel and walking to my room not looking back at her. Finally, the tiny kitty outfit in my closet will be put to its proper use. Sweet.

Shit. I think my nose's bleeding.


End file.
